Canazei
החץ על בית המלון הכשר [http://www.meteoam.it/ תחזית מזג האויר הרישמית של חיל האויר האיטלקי] - אתר באנגלית על התראות - אזהרות - על תנאי מזג האוויר - ראה לפי המחוז:Trentino Alto Adige 250px|thumb|ימין|העיירה - מקור התמונה:הויקיפדיה 200px|thumb|ימין|העיר בקיץ canazei היא עיר בפרובינציה טרנטו במחוז טרנטינו - אלטו אדיג'ה. העיר ממוקמת לרגלי העלייה לפסגות הרי האלפים בגובה של 1,500 ק"מ מעל פני הים. היא נמצאת 70 ק"מ צפונית-מזרחית לעיר טרנטו בעמק המכונה: Val di Fassa . אתר סקי ידוע נמצא בסביבתה, המכונה "Sella Ronda". האוסטרים קוראים לאזור :"דרום טירול". תושבי בעיר כ-2,000 נפש. המחוז מיושב על-ידי אוסטרים, דוברי גרמנית. היה מוקד קרבות במלחמת העולם הראשונה. לאחר מפלת האימפריה האוסטרו-הונגרית סופח לאיטליה. היא נהנה מאוטונומיה תרבותית. השפה השנייה הרישמית באזור היא גרמנית - הדבר נראה היטב בשילוט ברחובות. מצלמות על האזור ששה במספר דרכי ההגעה 300px|thumb|left|ימין|מפת הגעה העיר הקרובה אליה היא בולצנו (bolzano) . המרחק הוא 50 ק"מ בכביש הררי מפותל - SS241 - זמן נסיעה משוער 53 דקות. BY CAR לא רצוי בחורף בשל ערפילים, גשם ושלג - מרחק הראייה אינו עולה על מטרים והנסיעה אינה בפחות מ90 קמ"ש Access routes from the A22: SS 48 delle Dolomiti (EGNA/ORA exit) - Passo San Lugano - Val di Fiemme - Val di Fassa (distance 45 km) SS 241 Grande Strada delle Dolomiti (BOLZANO NORD exit) - Passo Costalunga - Val di Fassa (distance 37 km) Other access routes: SS 346 del Passo San Pellegrino - Moena SS 641 del Passo Fedaia - Canazei SS 48 del Passo Pordoi - Canazei SS 242 del Passo Sella - Canazei Your own route map: Plan your own route. Maps, distances, etc. www.maporama.com The main road connections which allow you to reach Canazei, Val di Fassa BY TRAIN Closest railway stations is Trento, Bolzano and Ora. לבולצנו - כמעט 4 שעות 31 ERU במחלקה ראשונה - בערך כל 3 שעות. alba di canazei my kosher hotel alba di canazei my kosher hotel הוא המלון הכשר היחידי באזור מלבד בוונציה (להלן) כתובת:My One Hotel Canazei - Kosher Ski Resort Streda de Doleda, 38032 Alba di Canazei (TN) Italy - p.iva 06381490967 Tel. +39 0462 602460 - Fax +39 0462 600061 - info@mykosherhotel.it *[http://www.mykosherhotel.it/en/index.php האתר חשוב לבדוק האם קיים עוד ואם פועל במועדים המבוקשים] פרטים על המלון:Avi & Belinda Netzer welcome you! My Kosher Hotel is the first and only italian hotel with a full Kosher Mehadrin certification. (Bedatz Lugano - Rav Benzion Rabinowitz Shlita - Biale Rebbe). Opened in december 2008, it's the ideal choice for spending an enjoyable holiday in the hear of the famous Italian Dolomits, surrounded by a unique beautiful landscape. אירוח יהודי בוונציה כניסה ויציאת השבת בונציה 22 בינואר 2010: 4.44 5.51 בסביבה המקום היחידי שבו ניתן לשהות בשבת ולסעוד כשר הוא בונציה. חב"ד ונציה : 0039-041-5231495 חב"ד ונציה: 39-338-101-1540 Director Rabbi Ramy Banin The "giardino del Ghetto" Boutique Hotel 0039-041-2440076 אתר פרטי של הגטו - מצויין אתר הקהילה היהודית רשימת מוצרים כשרים ומסעדות כשרות באיטליה לפי ערים יתרונות העיר (לפי האתר) Canazei represents an ideal match between nature and sport, shows and culture, relaxation and night life: there are, in fact, many typical bars and restaurants, pubs, aprטs ski and piano bars where people go, especially in winter, until the first light of dawn. The extensive ski area and the excellent weather record of Canazei offers an excellent holiday for all types of skier and boarder. Canazei is smiling and passionate, authentic and above all – a great place! ובעברית:Canazei מייצג התאמה אידיאלית בין טבע ספורט, מופעים, תרבות, הרפיה, חיי לילה: יש, למעשה, בארים ומסעדות רבות טיפוסית, פאבים, ט s סקי אפריל בארים פסנתר שבו אנשים ללכת, במיוחד בחורף, עד אור ראשון השחר. המקום מחייך תשוקה, אותנטית ומעל לכל - מקום נהדר קישורים חיצוניים * אתר העיר קטגוריה:טרנטינו - אלטו אדיג'ה קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי